The Wars Final Ending
by JessicaLaurenWeasley
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Hermione's parents lived or died? This is Post-DH. Like immediately after Harry Defeats Voldie!


He did it. Finally, after 17 long grueling years of his life he defeated the one man that ruined everything for him, and now all he wanted to do is see the two people that meant the most to him.

He looked throughout the crowd spotting all sorts of amazing reunions between families. Some with tears of joy and some with tears of sorrow. He saw the Weasley's conjoining in a group hug, everyone of them...accept for Fred. Harry starts to run over to Ron, and the two embrace with a brotherly hug.

Harry feels tears slowly run down his face. For the first time in a long time, he feels weightlessness and relief. He feels Ron grasp tighter to his disheveled shirt. "Bloody hell Harry! You nearly gave me and 'Mione a heart attack when we saw you in Hagrid's arms like that!" Harry laughed.

"What're you laughing for? It's not funny!" Ron yelled, trying to be serious, but it was hopeless. With the war over, and amazingly all 3 of them alive, there was nothing but cheerful feelings going around. "Wait! Where the hell is Hermione?" Harry suddenly yelled, the light in his eyes dulling with the realization that she wasn't squished between him and Ron in a massive hug.

"Oh god." Ron and Harry ran faster than ever over to the Weasley's. "Mum, Dad! Have you seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked in desperation while Harry questioned the other family members. They all reached a consensus of having no idea where she was, regretfully.

Harry and Ron made eye contact,swearing under their breath and told them to tell everyone to be on the look-out for her, they where going to look for her in the school. "Should we split up and cover more ground?" Harry asked. "I reckon we should stick together, so we can find her together." Ron replied trying to stay positive. Harry looked at Ron with concern "We'll find her, I promise."

One hour later and yet nothing. They had searched practically everywhere, the common room, the dorms, the great hall, the bathrooms, the hospital wing, and even the kitchens!

"This is harder than finding her in our 3rd year, you know, when she had that time turner?". Ron raised his eyebrows with a comprehending look on his face, "We found her in the library didn't we? That is so her! I bet you anything she's in there reading a bloody book!".

Harry smiled slightly with hope as they raced down the hall. As they reached the doors leading to the one place that Hermione spent most of her time in, they were both shocked by what they found. There she was, sitting in a chair hunched over one of the tables meant for studying, sobbing her eyes out.

"Hermione!" Both of the boys yelled, shell-shocked that she was depressed at such a great time like this and worried that she didn't acknowledge them. They both ran over to her, Ron kneeling down in front of her and Harry squatting toward her right.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked in a light tone while gently squeezing her left knee.

"M-my Parents, t-they-" She stops with a lump in her throat."They, my parents! T-they're dea-"

She inhales, gasping for air. She feels like she can't breath, everything's wrong.

This isn't how it's supposed to end.

"They didn't e-even know! Know who I-I was! Wh-when it happened,".

By this time, both boys know exactly what she's trying to say. "Shhh, Hermione. Everything's going to be okay" Harry consoles her, knowing exactly how she feels, while Ron just grasps her hands, so she knows she's not alone. "They're gone! I'll never-I'll never see them again!" She screams, more angry than sad.

Both boys hug her tightly trying to calm her down before she makes herself sick, and after a good amount of time, she exhausts herself. Ron and Harry look at each other, each of them feeling indescribably horrible for her.

She was always the brave one, she was always the one to help them and hold them together, but now it was there time to help her.

"It'll all be okay.", and eventually, it would be.

**- Hey guys! I hope this met your expectations! Sorry if you didn't like it, but if you didn't could you leave me some criticism? GRACIAS! haha:) Anyways! Review, if you'd like and if you have any ideas for another story or if you want me to continue this maybe? I'm new at this! Chow! **


End file.
